Armed Forces of the Vanukuian Reich
The Armed Forces of the Vanukuian Reich (Vanukeaans: Vanukuaanse Krijgsmacht) is the collective defensive and offensive forces of the Vanukuian Reich. The Armed Forces are led by the Ministry of Defence and the Armed Forces Command. The ministry takes care of all administrative tasks while the daily businesses are handled by the Command. Both are represented in the Governmental Palace of the Reich. The Armed Forces in it's current state was only raised in 3210. The young defensive force received an adequate budget to raise a capable force to defend Vanuku and assist allies. The fascist regime of Vanuku has adapted a rather militaristic stance and greatly glorify the whole Armed Forces. The public opinion on the military is positive, this is especially visible during Armed Forces Day on November 11, the day that the current Armed Forces where established. During that day the entire nation is in military theme, all across the nation there are exhibitions and demonstrations. In the capital Wiel there is a large parade where all of the branches are represented. The equipment used by the Armed Forces are made in Vanuku, the massive orders of firearms and vehicles where a great boost for the local economy. This was one of the many projects started by Grand Chancellor Cornelis van Zanten to lower unemployment and to improve the economy. Major arms producers are W.O.P.V (Wapen Ontwerpers & Producenten Vanuku), Jansen & Boersma BV, Verhamelen Gieterij Vanuku and Nationale Krijgsmacht Fabriek. These are all private companies except for the last one, which is the only state owned factory to produce products for the Armed Forces. The Armed Forces of Vanuku are divided in three branches, the army, navy and air force. *'Reich Land Forces' (Landstrijdkrachten van het Rijk) *'Reich Sea Forces' (Zeestrijdkrachten van het Rijk) *'Reich Air Forces' (Luchtstrijdkrachten van het Rijk) Alternative armed forces within the nation that are not the army, navy or air force, like the coast guard, police and border patrol units answer to the leaders of the area they serve in. So the coast guard answers to the Reich Sea Forces while the border patrol units answer to the Reich Land Forces. The supreme leader of the entire Armed Forces is the Grand Chancellor. He is assisted by the Minister of Defence and the First Reich Marshall of the Vanukuian Reich. The Land Forces are headed by the Reich Marshall of the Land Forces, the Sea Forces are headed by the Reich Marshall of the Sea Forces and the Air Forces are headed by the Reich Marshall of the Air Forces. Reich Land Forces *'Main Article': Reich Land Forces The Reich Land Forces (Vanukeaans: Landstrijdkrachten van het Rijk) are generally referred to as the Vanukuian Army is the national defensive and offensive forced doing the land operations for the Vanukuian Reich. It also leads the national police and border patrol units. The entire army has been newly equipped with mostly homemade material. Most material used by the Vanukuian army is good quality but not very innovative or modern due to budget restraints. The army, to counter their outdated material, has very extensive training programs. Vanukuian basic training, for a professional soldier not a drafted one, takes 7 months. An officer training takes even longer, up to 11 months. Officers are also required to study at the military academy. Reich Sea Forces *'Main Article': Reich Sea Forces The Reich Sea Forces (Vanukeaans: Zeestrijdkrachten van het Rijk) are generally referred to as the Vanukuian Navy and they are the national defensive and offensive force operating on the seas surrounding Vanuku. From the three armed branches the Sea Forces receive the largest budget as they guard the most valued possession of Vanuku, the Grand Canal. As with the Land Forces, the members of the Sea Forces are trained extremely well. After all, the seas are Vanuku's main life source and should be guarded with the very best one can give. Reich Air Forces *'Main Article': Reich Air Forces The Reich Air Forces (Vanukeaans: Luchtstrijdkrachten van het Rijk) are the armed forces branch responsible for guarding the skies of Vanuku and the nearby seas. The Vanukuian air forces are rather small and the available air wings are stationed near large harbours and the Grand Canal. Currently all airplanes in service are Vanukuian made but plans to equip the air force with better aircraft are being made, it is rumoured that there are even talks with Kafuristan and the Kafuri Air Force to acquire better quality aircraft.